PERDONAME PERO TE AMO
by OsVicAriDaLiz
Summary: TORI REVELA SUS SENTIMIENTOS A JADE, EPRO ELLA NO LO TOMA DE LA MEJOR MANERA Y LA RECHAZA, QUE SUCEDERA CUANDO APARESCA UNA CHICA NUEVA QUE SE LLEVA LA ATENCION DE TORI JORI - NO SOY BUENO RESUMIENDO PASEN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, LOS SALUDA SU ESCRITOR OsVicAriDaLiz, CON UN NUEVO PROYECTO ESTA VEZ ES UN JORI, PENSABA HACERLO UN ONE-SHOT PERO DESPUES DECIDI COMBIARLO POR UN SHORT FIC, ESTA FUE UNA IDEA QUE ME VINO MIENTRAS ME DABA UN BAÑO ENSERIO! NO ES BROMA JEJEJEJE

NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS PASEN Y LEAN

POR CIERTO TENGO OTRO FIC QUE ES MAS LARGO QUE SE LLAMA EL CHICO NUEVO, SI GUSTAN PUEDEN PASAR Y LEERLO

NOTA: NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECES, SOLO LA HISTORIA ESA SI ES MIA

Tori pv.

No se que hacer, es algo dicifil de solucionar, ¿no se han encontrado alguna vez con un problema que no tiene una solución?, ¿no les hace pensar que seria mejor no haber hecho lo que hiciste, o pedirle al tiempo que de marcha atrás para remediar un error que cometiste?, eso es lo que hoy me tortura.

¿Que que es lo que hice?, bueno, aparentemente algo muy simple, pero muy complicado a la vez, algunos lo llamarían masoquismo, otros síndrome de Estocolmo; pero si hay quien se puede enamorar de sus agresores. Si, adivinaron, yo, Tori vega me enamore de Jade West; fue difícil, si, muy difícil de afrontar sobre todo cuando es novia de uno de tus mejores amigos, Beck, así que decidi guardame este sentimiento solo para mi, pero el destino me jugo una mala pasada, pues hizo que Beck y Jade terminaran, eso me lleno de ilusión, fui una tonta al pensar que podría tener alguna oportunidad, ¿que porque digo eso? porque estamos hablando de Jade West, la bruja mala del oeste.

Al fin pude tener a Jade libre, intente de todo para ganarme su corazón, se que ella no es de esas chicas que se espantarían por enamorarse de otra chica, así que decidi intentar algo, fui cuidadosa con ella, atenta, una buena amiga, y lo único que gane en cada una de esas situaciones es que ella me humillase y yo quedara como una tonta frente a mucha gente.

Segui tratando de conquistarla y mi ultima táctica, mi ultima carta por jugar, fue decírselo, encararla frente a frente, y decirle que me muero por ella, fue tonto en retrospectiva si quiera pensar que Jade lo tomaría de la mejor forma, lo único que gane fue que se burlara de mi en mi cara y que nuevamente me humillara, exponiéndome frente a toda la escuela, mostrandome como un bicho raro que se enamora de la persona menos indicada y que le hace la vida imposible todos los días.

"Fui una tonta y por eso voy a olvidarte, por eso dejare de amarte Jade West, ¡te lo juro!, me has humillado por ultima vez, he caída lo mas bajo posible, caí y me levanto, las lagrimas que en este momento derramo por ti sellaran el odio que voy a tenerte, ese será el sello de estos estúpidos sentimientos que siento por ti, maldito, maldito sea el dia en el que me enamore de ti, eres la persona mas insoportable del mundo, la mas despresiable y nunca volveré a llorar por ti".

Me encontraba en el balcón de mi habitación llorando como una tonta, pero juro que será la ultima, mañana todo será diferente, mañana la estúpida y ingenua Tori Vega se termina, a partir de mañana no permitiré a nadie que me lastime, mañana sere una persona nueva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

No pude percatarme la hora en la que me quede dormida, desperté 10 minutos antes que mi despertador, fui a verme al espejo y estaba espantosa, maquillaje regado por las mejillas el cabello alborotado y unas ojeras inmensa, rápidamente me meti a duchar y sali, me arreglaba para irme a la escuela, ahí veria nuevamente las caras que el dia anterior se reian de mi y me apuntaban con el dedo como si fuese algo raro, un bicho al que nadie ha visto, pero no dejaría que eso me afectase, a la nueva Tori no le afecta lo que los demás digan de ella.

Tome unos Jeans rotos y me los puse unos tennis y una camiseta con la leyenda de So what de P!nk, eso es lo que diría al mundo.

Baje, tome mi desayuno, y sali con rumbo a la escuela, el camino fue tranquilo Trina estaba muy ocupada arreglándose en el coche así que el camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

Al entrar al estacionamiento y bajarme del coche observe que todos me miraban y me señalaban diciendo y murmurando cosas, eso ya no me importaba era algo que me daba igual, algo que no me afecta.

Camine por los pasillos y encontre a Cat y Andre platicando frente a los casilleros.

Hey chicos – dije saludándolos.

Hey Tori – dijo Andre saludándome.

Tori, ¿estas bien? – dijo Cat.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunte, aunque era obvio porque lo preguntaba.

Pues ayer, después de lo que hiciste, saliste corriendo llorando, y yo pensé que no vendrías y pues...– decía Cat mientras la interrumpia.

¡Oh!, te refieres a eso, no me importa, y tampoco veo porque me afectaría – dije indiferente.

Se acerco Beck y Robbie, además de Rex, con el cual los dos primeros discutían, afortunadamente la platica continuaba muy amena hasta que Jade, que venia llegando se nos acerco.

Bueno chicos, los veo en clase – dije mientras tome mi mochila y caminaba hacia el salón de Sikowits.

Pase en frente de Jade pero actue normal, no dejaría si quiera que intentara volver a dañarme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaba por los pasillos de H.A. hasta encontrarme en la escalera principal cerca de mi casillero, decidi sentarme ahí para pasar el rato, pues mis amigos se habían quedado con Jade.

De pronto vi como venia hacia mi un grupo de chicos, pude identificar que eran los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela.

Hey chicos no se acerquen, lo lesbiana se pega. – dijo un chico burlándose de mi, al parecer el capitán del equipo.

Todos se alejaban de mi y haciendo muecas de asco como si fuera algo desagradable, odio a este tipo de personas, el tener otro tipo de preferencia sexuale no te hace raro, mucho menos puede provocarte asco, es como cuando alguien prefiere un color, son simples gustos.

¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO! – le grite enfadada, ya me habían cansado.

Miren, la lesbianita esta molesta, ¿que vas a hacernos?, ¿lanzarnos rayos de lesbiana? – continuaba burlándose el capitán del equipo.

Mira, sere amable y educada, si me dejan en paz olvidare su ofensa – dije con seguridad.

Oh... ¿la lesbi quiere que le dejemo…. – decía el capitán mientras le acomodaba un puñetazo en la nariz rompiendosela de un solo golpe.

Al instante sentí mi rabia ser liberada en ese golpe, después de ese golpe me sentí mas tranquila, todo el estres que cargaba fue liberado en ese instante.

Al momento del golpe le comenzó a sangrar la nariz fuertemente, de algo me sirvieron las clases de karate de Trina, gracias hermanita.

Despues de ver como le sangraba y reirme en su cara, de como le rompi la nariz, me di la vuelta y comenze a caminar dándoles la espalda.

¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS SUCIA LESBIANA!– gritaba ese sujeto.

Si, lo que digas – me gire a decirle y además de mostrarle mi dedo medio como ofensa.

Al girarme para seguir mi camino, no me percate de una chica que llevaba muchos libros, al parecer era nueva en la escuela, al darme la vuelta impacte de frente con ella tirando todos sus libros que quedaron esparcidos por doquier.

Lo siento – dije mientras le ayudaba a levantar sus libros.

No, no te preocupes – decía esa joven nueva.

Pude asegurar que era nueva pues nunca la había visto, además traía todos sus libros nuevos para empezar las clases.

Hola, soy Tori, disculpa el haberte tirado los libros – decía mientras nos reincorporábamos.

No te preocupes soy Miza, y sinceramente también venia distraída, soy nueva y busco mi casillero – dijo esa joven

Oh si quieres puedo ayudarte, ¿cual es tu casillero? – dije para ayudar a esa joven.

¿Lo harias?, gracias, me dijeron que estará cerca de los bebederos – me dijo Miza

Caminamos en busca de su casillero mientras le explicaba como es que tenia que decorar su casillero y como son las clases por aquí.

¿Entonces tengo que decorar el casillero como se me ocurra? – preguntaba curiosa Miza.

Si, así es, todos en H.A. lo hacemos al entrar – dije

¿Y si no se me ocurre nada? – continuo

Algo se te debe ocurrir – comentaba mientras metíamos sus cosas en el casillero.

Arreglamos el casillero a su gusto y caminábamos por H.A; yo le mostraba algunos salones de clase y el caja negra, le estaba dando un pequeño Tour hasta que sono el timbre.

Bueno, ¿que clase tienes ahora? – le pregunte.

Pues creo que con el profesor Erwin Sikowits – me dijo mientras sacaba una arrugada hoja de su bolsa.

Oh perfecto, ¡seremos compañeras!, vamos, es por aquí – le dije

Caminabamos al aula de Sikowits, le comentaba lo raro que aveces es y sus extrañas lecciones, hasta que los sujetos anteriores del equipo de futbol volvieron a hacer su magnifica aparición.

Entonces dices que la primera vez que llegaste aqui... ¿tu le diste 2 dolares al profesor? – dijo entre risas Miza

Si, crei que era un vagabundo – le conteste con algunas risas al recordar el momento.

Pero miren... si es la lesbiana –dijo el sujeto que hace un rato le había roto la nariz.

Miza solo se le quedo viendo raro.

Chica, se que eres nueva pero no deberías juntarte con ella, es lesbiana y te lo puede contagiar – dijo el estúpido.

Sabes, es de mal gusto que digas esas cosas, deberías respetar las preferencias de las demás personas – dijo Miza, al decirlo me llene de alivio pues creía que sería igual que todos.

Ah ya veo, la lesbiana ya te lavo el cerebro – dijo señalándome con desprecio.

Sin perder el tiempo, Miza tomo su brazo y le coloco una extraña llave, lo cual hizo que el capitán se retorcia del dolor, al darse vuelta, Miza le coloco una patada en el trasero haciendo que tragara el polvo del piso.

¡LARGATE! – grito Miza.

Los demás salieron corriendo, pues Miza los había amenazado.

Gracias, y lamento que te enteraras así, pero si ya no quieres hablarme lo entenderé – dije aaveronzada.

Tori, ¿que pasa? oh ya veo, no dejes que estúpidos como ese te humillen, yo también soy lesbiana, me gustan las chicas, ¿y que? – dijo muy valiente Miza

Despues de eso pude percatarme de que Miza era una chica muy honesta, respetuosa y sobre todo muy confiable, sinceramente me cayo bien.

Entramos al salón de clase, gracias a los idiotas que nos interrumpieron, llegamos tarde.

La clase paso tranquila, Sikowits hizo que Miza se presentara, además que nos dijera de donde venia, ahí me entere que venia de New York, y que estaba ahí para cumplir su sueño de ser actriz, además de ser una gran escritora. Después Miza estuvo toda la clase conmigo, pues era nueva y no conocía a nadie excepto a mi, mientras charlábamos pude ver que Jade nos observaba atenta con ojos que no podía decifrar que significaban eso es raro en Jade.

Al sonar el timbre del Almuerzo, salimos juntas hacia el café asfalto dejando a mis otros amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JADE POV

Desperté hoy muy temprano, y odio despertarme temprano, por alguna razón no dormi muy bien anoche, apenas y pude consiliar el sueño por un par de horas, me siento cansada y ojerosa, además siento algo extraño, como si me faltase algo, en fin, debería ir a la escuela, quizá solo sea una consecuencia de no dormir, pero esta extraña sensación la tenia desde anoche.

Tome un baño y baje a la cocina por el desayuno, para variar mis padres y mi hermano no estaban, así que desayune, fui al estacionamiento y me fui en mi coche.

Al momento de subir a mi coche regresaron a mi recuerdos del día anterior, recuerdo que la estúpida de Vega se me declaro diciendo que me amaba, ¿pero qué tipo de broma de mal gusto era esa?, ¿acaso estaba loca?, era lógico que la mandaria al diablo, es cierto que termine con Beck, pero no estare lo suficientemente desesperada como para salir con Vega.

En unos minutos ya estaba aparcando mi auto en el estacionamiento de H.A; sali de mi auto y vi a varias personas burlándose de mi, murmurando y señalándome, no iba a permitir eso, además vengo lo suficientemente malhumorada como para soportarlos.

Camine sin importarme como me veian, a lo lejos vi a los chicos reunidos y ahí estaba la persona a quien yo no podía ver, si, me refiero a la insoportable de Vega, apenas pude sobrevivir a no vomitar ayer mientras me decía cosas cursis y eso, ¿que no tubo suficiente ayer mientras me reia de ella?, ¿que rayos tiene esta chica en la cabeza?.

Para mi sorpresa al estar ya cerca de los chicos vi como Vega se iba, eso era mejor, no me encontraba de humor para soportar sus estupideces.

¡HEY! – dije saludondolos a todos.

Nadie respondio a mi saludo, usualmente cuando yo saludaba ellos contestaban ¿que les pasa?.

Holis – Cat fue la única en responder a mi saludo.

Algunas personas corteses contestan cuando otra saluda, ¿que pasa con ustedes? – dije por su extraño comportamiento.

¿Que nos pasa?, ¿acaso todavía tienes el sinismo de preguntar cuando le hiciste eso a Tori ayer?– dijo culpándome Andre.

¡Lo que me faltaba!, que estos que se dicen ser mis amigos me molesten con ese asunto, ¿que no entienden que lo que menos quiero saber ahora es ese asunto?.

No dije nada, solo tome a Cat y me la lleve, necesitaba calma.

¿A donde vamos? – dijo Cat

A un lugar mas tranquilo, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar – dije masajeando un poco mi cabeza.

Okey – dijo cat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El timbre sono y nos fuimos a clase, por suerte nos tocaba con Sikowits, eso me relajaría un poco.

Caminamos hacia el aula, al entrar pude ver a todos ya en su lugar excepto a Vega que no había llegado, para mi era un alivio, pues me ayudaba a relajarme.

De pronto, vi que entraba la insoportable de Vega con una chica... ¿nueva? eso era nuevo, en fin; la chica era delgada, tenia un buen cuerpo, y usaba unos lentes grandes redondos, además se veía que era timida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras pasaba la clase veía a Vega y a Miza, que era la nueva chica, hablando amenamente y se reian juntas, al parecer eran ya buenas amigas, las observaba como pasando el tiempo, como si nada hubiera pasado, son tan insoportables.

Las veía y me llenaban de rabia, no se porque no me gustaba ver a Vega con esa chica.

Finalmente la clase termino y vi como Vega se iba con esa chica al café asfalto ignorándonos totalmente.

Hey, Vega se va ignorándonos, se ve que son muy amigas esas dos – dije a regañadientes y molesta

Pero Jade, eso no tiene nada que ver, además tu le dejaste en claro a Tori que no te importa, ¿porque te interesa? – dijo Cat

¿Que dices?, ¡claro que no me importa!, nada mas digo que es grosero que ni siquera se despida de nosotros ¿no crees? – le dije a Cat

Pues para mi esta bien que Tori busque nuevas amistades y conozca nuevas personas, ya que a ti no te importa, ¿cierto Jade? – dijo Cat a quien casi no le preste atención.

Solo veía como Tori y Miza se subían a un taxi y se iban en el.

¡Jade! – dijo Cat moviéndome para despertar

¿¡Que quieres Cat!? – le dije furiosa

Te decía que si ya nos podemos ir – contesto cat

Si, ya nos vamos – dije

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han pasado quince días desde que ya casi no veo a Vega, me siento bien, creo que eso es lo que necesitaba, excepto porque me hace falta alguien que siempre este hablándome y adulándome, en fin, me siento... ¿feliz? creo. Al fin puedo ir a la escuela mas tranquila sin que me este atosigando alguien.

Sali rumbo a H.A. en mi coche, escuchaba la radio cuando me detuve en un semáforo, pude ver al papa de Tori, el agente David Vega, iba en una patrulla y también llevaba el mismo destino que yo.

Pude ver desde el parabrisas de atrás que Tori y esa chica nueva, Miza, se encontraban en el asiento de atrás hablando y riendo mutuamente, lo cual me lleno de rabia, ¿porque esas dos siempre andan juntas? ¿que son pareja o que?, enserio necesito saber mas.

Al sentirme un poco molesta por la situación los rebase y pude llegar mas rápido a H.A. que ellas y me reuni con los chicos, se nos unio Cat y Robbie, estábamos todos con excepción de Vega, así que platicábamos hasta que apareció la mencionada, aunque nos ignoro, solo hizo una seña de hola y siguió caminando sin siquiera verme, lo cual me molesto.

¡CHICOS! ¿Como es que Vega pasa tanto tiempo con esa chica? – dije a regañadientes

Pues se ve que son muy amigas o hasta pareja, eh escuchado que ella, osea Miza, también es bi, no me extrañaría que fueran novias – dijo Beck

¿¡Que!? ¿Desde cuando saben eso?– pregunte con evidente sorpresa

Desde el dia que llego Miza, lo dejo bien en claro – dijo Andre

¿¡Entonces dices que esas dos son pareja!? – pregunte exaltada

Quizas, aunque seria tierno, ¿no creen? – dijo Cat

¡No Cat, no son tiernas, eso no esta bien!, ¿¡como esas dos pueden ser novias!?, ¡no es posible! – dije, o mas bien grite.

¿Pero Jade que te pasa?, pensé que al fin tendrías lo que querias, que Tori te dejara en paz, ¿o no Jade?– dijo Beck

Pues si, pero esas dos me dan nauseas, es eso a lo que me refiero – dije viendo como esas dos compraban un café.

Extrañaba como Tori todos los días me llevaba un café a mi casillero, con el pretexto de que quería ser mi amiga.

Quede estupefacta con ese recuerdo, hasta que unos movimientos bruscos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Era Cat que me había llevado un poco lejos y me movia para hacerme despertar.

¡JADE! despierta – dijo Cat

Si, que paso – dije mientras veía que estábamos mas lejos, en un lugar mas privado

Jade nos fuimos de ese lugar porque averiguarían tu secreto – dijo Cat mientras jugaba con su cabello

¿Cual secreto?... ¿a que te refieres? – preguntaba, no estaba entendiendo nada.

Tu secreto, de que también te gusta Tori – dijo cat saltando

Mientras hablábamos sacaba una botella de agua, de mi mochila para tomar, pero cuando Cat dijo lo anterior casi me ahogo al tomar.

¿Pero a que te refieres? – dije tosiendo un poco.

A lo anterior, y además tu comportamiento de los últimos 15 dias, desde que Tori y Miza salen juntas tu estas enojada y cuando las ves siempre preguntas por ella, me hace pensar que la quieres y no solo como amiga – dijo Cat, ¿a que se refiere?, ¿acaso el tinte rojo le quemo el cerebro?

¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?, si pregunto por Vega es solo porque casi no esta con nosotros, porque ella ya consiguio nuevos amigos y se me hace descortes que sea así con nosotros – dije

Si Jade, lo que creo es que no quieres aceptar que te gusta Tori, tranquila, puedo guardar tu secreto – dijo Cat, ¿pero que diablos?

¡Que no me gusta Tori, entiende! – dije exaltada

Oh, ¿y si te dijera que se si esas dos son Pareja o no? ¿quisieras saberlo?– dijo Cat, era lógico que quería saber

¿Pero que dices? ¡dimelo!– dije desesperada

¡JAJAJA! ¡lo sabia, te gusta Tori!– dijo Cat dando saltos.

¡Que no!, ¡entiéndelo! – dije caminando hacia otro lado

Despues de esa rara conversación, caminamos a clase, y así paso el dia, viendo como la estúpida de Vega y Miza estaban juntas, odio verlas juntas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin llego la tarde, la pasaba en mi casa, sola hasta que sono el timbre, era Cat que pasaría la tarde conmigo.

Abri la puerta y la deje pasar.

Jade, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?– dijo Cat

¿En que? – dije curiosa

En si de verdad te gusta Tori – dijo Cat

No se como explicarte que no me gusta la estúpida de Vega, ¡y me importa un bledo que salga o no con Miza, me da igual!– dije exsaltada

Aja si, pero se algo que tu no sabes – dijo Cat

¿Que esperas? dime – dije curiosa

jajaja, niegas que te gusta, y por dentro te mueres por ella – dijo Cat

Mmm... me da igual lo que pienses – dije retirándome

Pues Miza y Tori fueron al cine, y fueron a ver un peli de terror, ¿sabes lo que significa cierto? – dijo haciendo ademanes de besos y abrazos

Mmm... ¡diablos! Miza esta avanzando rápido, si bien entiendo, la llevo a ver una peli de terror porque se piensa aprovechar de lo miedosa que es Vega, y ahí aprovechara a besarla y agasajarse con ella... a menos que lo impida, si ella cree que se puede aprovechar de la inocencia de Tori esta muy equivocada.

Cat, toma tu abrigo, iremos al cine – dije poniendome mi chaqueta.

¿Porque siento que iremos al mismo cine que Miza y Tori?– dijo Cat

No lo haremos, solo iremos a ver una peli – dije para no levantar sospechas, aunque tampoco pongo en duda la inteligencia de mi pelirroja amiga, pero se que hara esto mas facil de digerir para mi.

Si, lo que digas... mandona – dijo en un susurro Cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valla que me costo trabajo estar en este cine, despues de que amenazara varias veces a Cat, diciendole que cortaria a todos su peluches, y los retazos los ocuparia para rellenar una almohada, que se la daria para que durmiera en ella, me dijo que el cine a donde fue Vega y Miza es el de la plaza central.

Pues bien, aqui estamos, solo que ahora mi querida pelirroja no sabe que pelicula fue la que le dijo, tampoco podemos hacer lo que hicimos esa ocasion que Vega y Beck salieron, de inmediato sospecharia, bueno, solo me queda halgo que intentar.

Buenas noches.- le digo a el sujeto de la taquilla.

Buenas.- me contesta sin mirarme a los ojos.- en que te puedo ayudar.- me dice mirando su monitor.

Jade, ¿podemos ver la de los pingüinos de madagascar?, por fis.-interrumpe Cat, el sujeto de la taquilla esta a punto de sacar esos boletos.

¡No!, disculpa, hace un rato vinieron dos chicas, una morena, alta y muy delagada, de pelo castaño ondulado, la otra... No es muy importante, pero trae lentes... ¿Sabes que pelicula entraron a ver?- le digo al sujeto, este solo me mira por un momento y sonrie.

¿Sabe cuantas personas vienen a comprar un boleto para su nov...- en ese momento se que me estan mirando personas que estan pasando, pues meti mi mano jalando hacia el frente al sujeto de la taquilla, haciendo que chocase con el cristal.

Escuchame bien, no me interesa cuanta gente venga por tus preciados boletos, solo te pregunte por estas chicas con estas caracteristicas, ahora... ¿Recuerdas que pelicula entraron a ver este par de chicas que te acabo de describir?.- le digo con la mirada mas psicopata que eh manejado, y funciona, pues aun estando agarrando a este sujeto, saca un par de boletos.

A... Aqui tienes, "asi en la tierra como en el infierno" sala 5.- me dice, tomo los boletos y me iba a decir sobre el precio de estos, solo lo volteo a mirar y se queda callado.

Vamonos Cat, las entradas son cortesia de la casa.- le digo a mi amiga pelirroja, ella solo asiente y se me acerca hasta mi lado izquierdo.

¿Todo esto por Tori?.- pregunta Cat, en este momento no se por que carajos lo hago, ¿curiosidad?, lo mas seguro, pero es algo mas, ¿por Tori?, aun no se.

Cat... Mejor callate.- le digo, ella solo suspira.

Yo queria ver a los pingüinos de madagascar.- me dice lanzando un leve suspiro.

No... Yo escojo.- le digo.

...mandona...- susurra, pero alcanzo perfectamente a escucharla, solo lanzo un leve bufido.

Entramos a la sala de cine, y alli estan, Tori y la odiosa de Miza, sentadas justo a la mitad de toda la sala, Miza a la izquierda de Tori... Pero lo que mas me enferma, lo que me da rabia, ¡es que no se por que carajos me da coraje verlas asi!.

Cat me mira, como automata la sigo, sin preguntar, solo veo como ambas nos sentamos atras de ellas.

En verdad Jade... Hubiera preferido a los pingüinos de madagascar.- suelta de nuevo Cat.

Por enesima vez... Yo elijo lo que hacemos.- le digo tomando asiento, veo como Tor... ¡Vega!, se da vuelta, cruzo mirada con ella, por un par de segundos nos vemos, para mi parece una eternidad, pero inmediatamente, cuando desvia su mirada y la centra en mi pelirroja amiga, me vuelve la rabia y me fijo en la pantalla.

¡Cat!, ¿que haces aqui?.- le dice, Cat solo sonrie y responde.

Se suponia que veriamos a los pingüinos de madagascar, pero Jade quizo ver esta de terror... Ya estoy acostumbrada.- le responde, Miza voltea a mirarme, le retiro la vista, siento que se burla de mi, su simple mirada me lo dijo practicamente.

Despues de que Cat y Vega intercambiaran algunas palabras, Vega se da la vuelta, y Miza le pasa su brazo por su cuello, involuntariamente lanzo un bufido, haciendo que Cat me viera y pusiera cara de duda. Miza discretamente voltea y noto que alcanza a mirarnos, en ese momento, una escena hace sobresaltarse a Cat, ella se oculta en mi hombro, y con la poca luz que hay a causa de la pelicula, alcanzo a ver el rostro de Miza, serio.

Es momento de jugar de la misma manera, asi que abrazo a mi pelirroja amiga, pone su cabeza en su hombro, siento como la sangre me hierve, no entiendo por que, se que queria verlas, pero ni siquiera se por que, esto es lo mas estupido que eh pensado, yo sola me castigo por que nisiquiera se por que estoy haciendo esto.

Paso mi brazo, imitando la accion de Miza, en Cat, siento a mi amiga tensarce, pero no me importa, ya que

Tori mira de reojo a Miza, y lo que hace me hizo sentir estupida, enojada y frustrada, ella solo sonrie y recarga su cabeza en la de Miza, no se, me hizo sentir impotente, como si las dos estuvieran de acuerdo para hacerme sentir asi.

Jade... Enserio se ven lindas.- dice Cat inexpresiva, como si estuviera siendo por un momento empatica conmigo en no saber que sentimientos la invaden.

La pelicula sigue su curso, y como si estuvieramos viviendo nuestra epoca en la que Cat y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntas, quitó el descansabrazos de ambos lados, y recostó su cabeza en mis piernas, yo solo atine a poner mi mano derecha en su cabeza y segui mirando la pelicula, obviamente seguia cada tanto mirando a Vega y a Miza.

La pelicula dio final, las primeras en levantarse fueron Vega y Miza, ambas se quedaron por un momento viendo como Cat y yo estabamos, la primera solo se despide de un gesto de Cat, y como ya es costumbre, pasa de largo de mi.

Cat se para y al mirarme solo sonrie...¿triste?. Salimos de la sala, nos dirijimos a comprar una malteada para Cat y para mi un cafe helado.

Miro a Vega y a Miza, la segunda nos mira, solo alza su ceja izquierda y mira a Vega sonriendo.

Jade, ¿ya podemos irnos?.- me dice, por un momento me siento casi derrotada, triste y deprimida, ni siquiera entiendo el por que.

Si Cat, vamonos, ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?.- le digo, ella asiente feliz.

¡Yeeehi!, sera como noche de chicas, ¡y sera mas divertido!, por que mi hermano no estara resguardando la puerta de la casa para que los zombies no entraran mientras y arruinaran nuestra reunion, ¿lo recuerdas?.- me dice con su mirada feliz, al recordarlo se me dibuja una sonrisa, pero se me borra de inmediato.

Miza esta de frente a Tori, le rodea el cuello con su brazo derecho y la atrae a ella, se ve tan lento, de un momento a otro la besa, y Vega le corresponde el beso, parece que estoy congelada, me quiero mover, pero mi cuerpo no me responde, siento que tiran de mi mano, giro mi vista y ya estoy fuera del cine, quien tira de mi mano es Cat.

¡Cat!... Sueltame.- le digo quitandole mi mano.

Jade, te estaba hablando y pareciera que estabas dormida de pie, en verda te gusta Tori ¿no?.- me dice, solo lanzo un suspiro, pero por que no se que responder, ya no se ni que pensar.

Estamos llegando a mi casa, el trayecto estuvo totalmente en silencio, raro en Cat, por que lo dificil en realidad es tenerla en silencio.

Nos cambiamos, ya estamos ambas en mi cama, pero aun en silencio, no se por que ella esta callada, pero por mi parte, la imagen de ver a Vega besando a Miza es mas que suficiente, me molesta, me irrita, no me entiendo el por que, pero lo hace.

Sinceramente Jade... ¿Que piensas?... ¿Te molesta el ver a Tori con Miza?.- me pregunta.

¿Tu que piensas?.- le respondo para saber que es lo que cree, tal vez asi sepa que es lo que siento yo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TORI POV

Despues de salir de clase de Sikowits, caminábamos Miza y yo al estacionamiento, hacia su auto que estaba ahí esperándonos, estos últimos quince días que eh estado mas cerca de Miza, y mas lejos de mis antiguos amigos, bueno mas bien solo lejos de Jade, pues con los demás nos seguimos viendo, me pude percatar que al estar lejos de ella me siento mas libre mas desahogada es como si me hubiesen quitado algo de peso de los hombres, aparte de Miza aprendi que cada persona es diferente y nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a otras como si esas personas fueran superiores. esto lo aprendi después de que ella golpeara a un par de chicos por ofenderme por ser lesbi, al parecer Miza también lo era y ella me había enseñado a valorarme y ano sentirme rara o diferente que solo eramos chicas normales con otro tipo de gustos, y que eso era todo lo diferente un tipo de gustos, seria lo mismo si se tratase de un color o una comida favorita.

Habia aceptado una invitación de Miza para ir al cine, pues no teníamos nada que hacer además iríamos a ver una peli de terror que ella tanto quiere ver, no recuerdo el nombre que ella dijo pero espero no sea tan terrorífica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos al Cine ella invito los boletos mientras yo invite las golosinas, entramos en la sala y vi en la cartelera que la película se llamaba "Tanto en el cielo como el infierno" se ve que será terrorífica.

Ya cerca de nuestros lugares, Oí una voz tan conocida por mi parte, se trataba de Cat y Jade que se encontraban sentadas justo detrás de nosotras, podía oir todas las ocurrencias de mi pelirroja amiga, pero el que Jade estuviese ahí me tenia un poco incomoda, pues para serles sincera han pasado quince días pero aun no supero su rechazo.

Así que decidi comentárselo a miza escribiendo en mi Pearphone y pansandoselo

"Me incomoda que Jade este aquí" – escribi en mi teléfono

ella tomo el teléfono leyó el mensaje y sin perder oportunidad contesto rápidamente.

"No te incomodes, tu eres una chica nueva y dijiste que no permitirías que Jade te molestara es hora de demostrarle a Jade a la Nueva Tori" – contesto

Tienes razón, gracias – fue mi corta contestación.

Miza tomo el teléfono nuevamente y contesto.

"Aremos una prueba, solo sígueme la corriente Ok?" – a que se referia con prueba, bueno no se pero algo trama así que le seguire la corriente

Okey" – y un dedo de aprobación fueron mis respuestas.

Acto seguido Miza paso su brazo detrás de mi cuello, además hiso que recargara mas sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, era una posición muy comoda debo admitirlo, pude observa como Miza apenas veía de Reojo a Jade de vez en cuando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La pelicula termino y nos paramos para dirigirnos hacia la salida, al pararnos vimos con Cat se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Jade, pero me dio igual caminos hasta una cafetería fuera del cine en la plaza, así decidimos tomar un pequeño café.

Estabamos sentadas en una mesa cuando vi a Jade y Cat a lo lejos y vi que Jade nos observaba, miza solo me hiso señas que le siguiera el juego y sin pensarlo me jalo muy cerca como si quisiera besarme, yo pasa mis manos cerca de su cuello, para ir con su juego.

"Creeme este beso es solo actuación" oi susurrar a Miza antes de que ella estrellara sus labios contra los mios

Al principio me quede confundida, pero luego solo confie en Miza y segui su juego correspondiéndole el beso y cerrando los ojos.

AL abrirlos pude ver como Cat se llevaba casi a rastras a Jade, yo observe a Miza quería una explicación y solo me hizo un gesto de mas tarde hablamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin regresamos al estacionamientos y nos montamos en su auto y me llevo a mi casa no sin antes decirme que hablaría conmigo, que solo iria a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha, y que lo que me diría seria algo muy bueno para mi y de suma importancia.

El rato paso muy pronto y ya estábamos Miza y yo en mi cuarto pintadonos las uñas .

Y bien? porque el beso – pregunte curiosa

Ah, espero no haberte confundido pero solo era actuación – dijo Miza sin apartar la vista de la pintura.

Si, lo se pero la pregunte es que era eso de suma importancia que querias decirme – decía cada vez mas curiosa.

Ah, muy simple, se que te dije que pelearas contra Jade y que le hicieras saber que no te importa ella y lo demás, pero después de lo visto en el cine se que ella también te quiere y no me refiero a solo como amiga, también te Quiere TORI, debes luchar por ellos de obligarla a darse cuenta de que ustedes están jodidamente enamoradas la una de la otra – dijo efusiva Miza

Lo dicho por Miza anteriormente me habai dejado constipada, como podía creerlos, pues nos referíamos de Jade, la bruja mala del oeste, la persona en quien confie mi secreto de salir del closet y que ella me pago, diciéndose lo a todo el mundo,no se, no podía creerlo

Estas loca – fue lo único que atine decir

no estoy loca, solo digo lo que veo – dijo miza

Creo que algo te falla, nos referimos a Jade West la chica que no me acepto como soy y me humillo frente a toda la escuela – dije

SI, pero aveces no sabemos como expresarnos, estoy segura que si, la obligamos a darse cuenta te aseguro que andaría contigo pero piénsalo – dijo Miza tomando su bolso

No se, es simple no quiero creerlo, pues solo seria una estúpida ilusión revivir la herida que apenas esta sanando – le dije a Miza

Piensa en lo que te digo mientras yo ire al mecanico con mi auto, te dejo sola para que pienses – dijo Miza retirándose

Despues de que Miza se fue, me acosté bocarriba y mirando hacia el techo, será cierto lo que Miza me dijo y Jade me querra, no lo se, pero tengo curiosidad por saberlo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JADE POV

Estaba con Cat, bueno ya sabia porque no podía dormir, Cat si dormía plácidamente si es que lo que Cat hace se le puede llamar dormir, es decir, Cat se pasa todo la noche pateando y manoteando, incluso a veces habla dormida, pero esta noche por alguna rara razón no notaba si quiera si Cat me estaba pateando o no.

Necesitaba francamente aclarar mis ideas, un momento, una vez lei en una estúpida revista de señoritas que hay factores que determinan si estas enamorada o no de una persona , podría aplicarlo ahora, es decir, no es que crea en esas cosas pero ¿que opción tengo?

Busque en mi Peraphone alguna de esas encuestas, pues no tenia alguna revista a la mano.

Comencé a leer las preguntas y francamente estuve a punto de vomitar varias veces, esto era totalmente cursi, "si el chico ideal esto", "El príncipe azul aquello", me dan ganas de sacarme los ojos, bueno al responder las preguntas una de ellas pedía que introdugera el nombre de "mi chico ideal", así que coloque el nombre de Vega, respondi cada una de las preguntas ahí planteadas de la manera mas sincera que pudiese, finalmente respondi la ultima y di aceptar, justo cuando le di que introdujera mis respuestas paso una mirada por Cat que yacía dormida junto a mi, quien solo dormia mientras se chupaba el dedo, después de "analizar detenidamente" mis respuestas me apareció una respuesta a lado de un porcentaje de enamoramiento, pero lo que vi me dejo constipada por varios minutos o segundos, realmente no me percate del tiempo.

Apareció en la pantalla "96% enamorada de Tori Vega", -"no, no es posible, es un error, si, debe ser un gran error, llenare el cuestinario otra vez, a ver que pasa".-, volvi a introducir las respuestas pero diferentes esta vez, siendo sincera pero clara, el teléfono proceso las respuestas otra vez pero el resultado fue otro y esta vez peor.

"98% enamorada de Tori Vega".-"mierda".- era cierto, ahora aparece que estoy mas enamorada de ella, pero ¿que hago?, estoy confundida y si la quiero, pero en verdad lo que siento es ganas de molestarla, ah no se que pensar.

Fui al baño a mojarme la cara, quizá solo sea que estoy sensible, cuando despierte o vuelva en mi sonara mas ridículo lo que estoy diciendo o pensando.

Me encontraba frente al espejo, mi frente estaba brillante, eso era que estaba nerviosa, únicamente cuando estoy nerviosa, pero enserio nerviosa sudo de esta forma.

Mojo mi cara con el agua mas fría que encuentro, quizá debería ir a la cocina por algunos cubos de hielo, para despertar de este horrible pensamiento, de pronto algunos vagos recuerdos recorren mi mente y toman fuerza"

FLASHBACK

Abuelo dime, ¿que se siente estar enamorada?– dije a mi abuelo, escuchaba algunos chicos mas grandes decir que estaban enamorados pero yo quería saber que significaba eso.

Haber Jadelyn, es muy sencillo, cuando recuerdas su nombre de el, se figura una sonrisa en tu cara de manera automática, sientes tus mejillas arder, cierras tus ojos y puedes ver su rostro aun con los ojos cerrados, oh y también sientes mariposas en el estomago – me dijo mi abuelo, un viejo de cabello cano, un señor de campo y granjero, el cual me tenia sentada en sus piernas observando un atardecer de campo.

¿Mariposas en el estomago? pero, ¿como se meten ahí, es alguna enfermedad? – pregunte curiosa.

No pequeña, es solo una expresión, la entenderás cuando llegue la persona indicada – dijo entre risas mi abuelo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De pronto, ese recuerdo de cuando tenia 5 años y como mi abuelo me explicaba lo que era estar enamorada venían a mi mente, ¿será cierto? todo lo que dijo mi abuelo debo, cerciorarme en estos momentos.

Lo primero que dijo... ¿fue?... cerrar los ojos, así que aquí estoy, cierro los ojos y siento algo raro en el estomago, es como si me hiciera cosquillas cerca del ombligo pero por fuera, es decir, como una comenzón, pero una comezón agradable, de pronto abro los ojos de golpe.

No, no, estas no son las mariposas en el estomago, solo es algo que comi, de todas formas debo cerciorarme, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y veo una imagen, la veo y no es mas que una chica de espaldas, de piel canela, olor a vainilla canela, y al verla mas deteniadamente me doy cuenta que es Tori.

¡MIERDA!, esto no es cierto, no, no es Tori, abro los ojos y me veo exsaltada y con la respiración agitada, apenas y puedo hiperventilarme, francamente esto no esta funcionando, quizá solo deba ir a domir, me enjuago una vez mas, me seco y me acuesto en la cama, nada mas muevo un poco a Cat, esta encima de mi lugar, así que me acuesto con la mirada en el techo, trato de dormir pero al parecer el sueño no viene.

Lo único que revota en mi mente son aquellas palabras de mi abuelo acerca de sonreir, ¡ah!, es tan estúpido esto, tomo mi pearphone y busco entre la fotos, de pronto una foto sacada del perfil de de Tori aparece en mi pantalla, la abro para acerla mas grande y apreciarla a gran detalle.

Era una donde estaba posando y miraba hacia el horizonte, se le veía un escultural cuerpo, esas caderas, los hombros que apenas estaban descubiertos por una blusa que apenas y cubria también su vientre y espalda y usaba un pantalón ajustado, se veía su no muy grande y hermoso trasero, me imagino como se sentirá tocar su trasero, o mejor aun, ¿estará igual de firme que esos cachetotes que parecen dos manzanas rojas?, ¿oh como serán también sus piernas?, desde aquí veo que están bien torneadas, ¿pero que demonios? que estoy pensando.

Toco mis mejillas y las siento arder, me paro bruscamente y toco mi rostro, no solo mis mejillas arden, ¡tengo una maldita sonrisa aun en el rostro!.

¡Soy una ESTUPIDA!– grito fuertemente y veo a Cat despertarse al momento de dar un salto de miedo.

¡JADE! ¿¡que sucede!?, ¿¡te paso algo!? – decía preocupada y a la vez asustada.

¡Si¡, si pasa algo, soy una estúpida, ¡así como lo oyes!- le dijo a Cat y siento vidriosos los ojos y lagrimas amenazan salir por ellos.

¿Porque estas así, y porque dices eso?, Jade, explícame por favor – dijo Cat

Cat, desde que nos conocemos de muy pequeñas ha sido una hermana para mi, así que no tengo nada que ocultarle, así que le conte todo a ella, se que no juzgara, y mas bien espero que me apoye.

Entonces en un momento vi una foto de Tori en , me estaba imaginando como serian sus piernas o su trasero, ¡y por Dios!, ¡estoy perdida y estúpidamente enamorada de Tori!– lo digo, o mas bien lo grito y pues algo dentro de mi se siente mas aliviado.

Cat no dice nada solo esta observando, analizándome. Solo ella sabe realmente la diferencia de cuando estoy mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

Jade, ¿Acaso estas teniendo pensamientos "sucios" con Tori? – dijo señalando con ambas manos la palabra sucios como haciendo las comillas en una palabra.

Si, la verdad si – dije sin vegüenza

Jade, estas sonrojada – dijo Cat entre risas.

Diablos, era cierto, no se como lo consigue, pero otra vez veo una maldita sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me quedo un poco recordando algunas cosas cuando estuve con tori, la vez que fuimos a la playa solo las 3 y su horrible hermana, y la vi con su hermoso bikini en color coral mostrando su vientre plano y sus piernas, o la vez que cantamos juntas cuando Sikowits nos obligo a tener una cita en el NOZU.

Sinceramente ya me no avergonzaba tener esos recuerdos y sonreir, estaba segura de algo, y ese algo era de que estaba loca, si loca, pero de amor por una media latina, un recuerdo mas viene a mi mente, y es el ver a Tori y Miza besándose en el café a la salida del cine, eso hizo que una lagrima rodara y cayera por mi mejilla.

¿Que sucede Jadey?–pregunta Cat preocupada, había olvidado que aun estaba aqui.

Nada, es solo que soy una idiota por darme cuenta de esto tan tarde, ahora Tori esta con Miza, y seguro me odia por lo que le hice, seguro y jamas querra si quiera hablar conmigo – dije un poco triste.

Cat solo me veía nuevamente, me analizaba y después solto una gran carcajada, como burlándose de mi, ¿pero como se atreve?.

Te ves tan graciosa sufriendo – dijo Cat, ¿acaso eso era una broma?

¿te burlas acaso? – dije ya bastante molesta por la conducta de Cat, esperaba una abrazo minimo, pero lo único que consigo fue una burla, algo raro en Cat.

No me malinterpretes, pero todo fue planeado – dijo aun riéndose.

¿Pero que dices? – no comprendia lo que Cat decía

Simple, Miza y yo estuvimos observándote y nos dimos cuenta de que tu y Tori están mas que destinadas a estar juntas, así que decidimos darles un empujoncito, mas bien a ti, para que te dieras cuenta, así que planeamos todo esto para ver lo que pasaba, y ¡YEEEHI! ¡Te diste cuenta!, ¡eso es bueno!– dijo Cat parándonos a ambas de la cama y saltando de alegría.

¿¡Pero que hiciste que!? – dije jalando nuevamente a Cat con fuerza a la cama

Eh... ¡ahhh! – grito y corria por toda la habitación.

Raramente con esto que Cat me dijo no me sentía enojada, solo, ¿aliviada? no se, pero algo si se, voy a conquistar a Tori a como de lugar, no dejare que esos cachetes y ese trasero se me escapen.

Cat, te mataria, pero lo que acabas de decir te ha salvado la vida, es decir, me tienes alivida – dije mas tranquila y invitándola nuevamente a regresar a la cama.

Cat me miraba con un poco de inseguridad, hasta que tomo confianza y se sento nuevamente.

Y... ¿que haras? – dijo Cat

Sencillo, Tori no me ha olvidado, quiero decir, aun tiene sentimientos por mi, por lo que vi en el cine, su indiferencia solo muestra que aun siente algo por mi, así que la voy a conquistar cueste lo que cueste – le dije a Cat

¡YEEEHI!, ¡todo funcionó!- dijo Cat dándome un gran abrazo,

Bueno, a dormir, mañana será un gran dia, – dije acostándome en la cama.

Curiosamente antes no tenia sueño, pero ahora cerre los ojos y veía esa hermosa figura de Tori con su hermoso trasero, y francamente eso ya no me molestaba, seria la imagen con la que dormiria, y seguramente soñaria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MIZA POV

Después de regresar del cine con Tori, la deje en su casa y fui hacia la mia, note como Tori se quedo un poco desconcertada al decirle lo que observe de Jade, al darle ese beso, y por suerte ella no me malinterpreto.

Despues me recosté en mi cama, no sabia que hacer con lo hecho con Tori, disipó algunas dudas que venia arrastrando desde algunos días, estaba segura de que Jade amaba o al menos le gustaba Tori, estaba segura, y sus reacciones en el cine lo confirmaban.

Eso me alegraba, pues habíamos planeado todo esto con Cat, ambas teníamos las mismas sospechas, espero que ya se de cuenta de lo que siente por Tori y esta esta vez pelee por Tori, al menos no eh sabido nada de Cat.

"Oh, cierto Cat, no le explique lo del beso, pues eso no estaba en el guion, le mandare un SMS para explicarle".- pienso y saco mi Pearphone y lo que me asombra es ver como 10 llamadas perdidas de Cat y mínimo uno mensajes, todos con el mismo mensaje.

"Hey Miza, que paso con lo del beso, eso no estaba planeado, necesito muchas explicaciones. Cat"

Me rei solo de ver la cantidad de veces que Cat escribió esto, lo del beso se que fue algo precipitado y sinceramente no lo pensé mucho que digamos, nada mas actue, pero había una doble razón para hacerlo, desde que llegue a esta escuela me enamore de una chica linda, chaparrita y totalmente bipolar, si, me refiero a Cat Valentine, ella sinceramente me robo el corazón desde el primer dia que la vi, así que sin decirle a Tori comenzamos a vernos en secreto, pude notar que Cat se llevaba muy bien con Jade, así que en una de nuestras multiples salidas, ya sea que yo fuese a su casa o ella a la mia, me comento que Jade estaba un poco rara desde que Tori comenzó a ignorarla por consejo mio, así que decidimos tenderles una trampa, pero lo que Cat no sabia es que también le tendí una trampa a ella, tuve que hacerlo, para darme cuenta de algunos sentimientos de Cat, porque sinceramente ella es una chica difícil en cuestión de sentimientos, pero con lo que vi después del beso, creo que Cat siente algo por mi, lo cual me hace muy feliz.

Así que decidi llamarla para explicarle lo sucedido, el teléfono solo sono dos veces cuando escuche la voz de Cat.

¿¡Pero que te pasa?! – dijo Cat con un raro tono de voz

Nada, ¿como estas? – dije analizando sus reacciones.

¿Que como estoy? que, ¿acaso es una broma? ese beso no estaba en los planes, no me digas que ahora te gusta Tori – dijo Cat con notable... ¿enojo?, tal vez recelo.

Si, lo se, pero solo fue actuación, para ver las reacciones de Jade, a propósito, ¿como esta? – dije calmandola

Pues hubieras empezado desde ahí – dij Cat mientras la imaginaba haciendo puchero, hermoso.

Si, lo siento ¿entendio la indirecta Jade? – pregunte.

Si, creo esta bastante rara desde que vio el beso, en el cine casi golpea al joven que vende los boletos por no decirle donde estaban y pues ahora esta en el baño, estamos en su casa – dijo por teléfono.

Oh ya veo, sigue con el plan, ¿entendido?, ahora te toca a ti hacer que públicamente Jade se de cuenta de que enserio le gusta Tori – le Dije recordanlole su parte del trato.

Si, si, espero no sea difícil – dijo Cat

bueno mas tarde nos hablamos– dije despidiéndome.

Si, adiós... te quiero – dijo Cat.

Corte la llamada de teléfono, y pues claramente resolvi mis dudas con Cat de la forma en que contesto y todo eso, ya es mia, no se escapara, no me malinterpreten, enserio me gusta esa niña.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de las 4:00 AM sentí sonar mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Cat

"¡MIZA!, Jade ya cayo, ya se dio cuenta y esta dispuesta a pelear por ella, ¡fue mas fácil de lo que pensé!, te quiero. :3 3

Cat."

Era el corto mensaje de Cat, lo cual me llenaba de alegría por Tori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las 6:00 am y mi teléfono volvia a sonar, esta vez era mi padre.

Al colgar la llamada me sentí triste por lo que mi padre me decía, el me dijo que teníamos que irnos a Inglaterra por 2 semanas, pero el vuelo seria hoy mismo a las 9 de la mañana. Iba a resolver algunos asuntos alla, estaba mas que acostumbrada de esto, pero esta vez era diferente, pues no quería dejar a Cat.

Al menos serian solo por 2 semanas.

Al final mi padre dijo que esta vez podía invitar a una amiga, y por supuesto que elegi a Tori, así que trato de llamarla para avisarle ya que mi padre ya compro los boletos, con el nombre de Tori y mios, así que no me podrá decir que no, buena forma de presionarla.

La llame y me dijo que si, si solo serian por dos semanas, además le serviría para analizar lo de anoche, o bueno, fue lo que ella me dijo.

Así que aquí estamos en el aeropuerto, apunto de tomar el avión rumbo a Londres, ya casi a punto para despegar.

JADE POV

Es muy temprano y a pesar de casi no dormir, me siento... ¿Feliz?, hoy volveré a ver a Tori, y si, si me gusta, lo admito, la amo, y hoy será un dia diferente.

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, trate de ponerme algo mas seductor de lo normal, subí a mi auto al igual que Cat y salimos rumbo a la escuela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El timbre ya había sonado y todos estábamos en clase, algo raro susedia pues Tori y Miza no habían venido a la escuela, o al menos se habían saltado las primeras horas, algo sumamente extraño en ella, algo me decía que algo andaba mal.

De pronto Leane entro interrumpiedo a mi profesor favorito.

Sikowits te aviso que las estudiantes Tori Vega y Miza Ramos no asistirán a clases, recibi una llamada del padre de Miza que nos aviso que se fueron a Londres.– dijo Leane leyendo su PearPad.

Yo al igual que Cat nos paramos de golpe, ¿que estaba pasando? hoy iba a ser el gran dia y de la nada me entero que Tori se fue a Londres... ¿Pensara en volver?.

Leane, dime cuando se van o donde están ahora – dije tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo, o aomenos se puso de puntas.

¡No se Jade!, ¡bájame!.– dijo un poco asustado

¡DIME LO QUE SEPAS! – le grite

¡Según su padre se van hoy a las 9:00 am a Londres!, ¡es todo lo que se!– dijo Leane

Lo solte, o mas bien lo avente, le hice una seña a Cat que me siguiera, se que Cat cree que no me eh dado cuenta que ve a Miza en secreto, pero ella no es muy buena guardando secretos.

Así que sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos de camino al aeropuerto, teníamos que alcanzar ese avión a como de lugar.

Continuara...

HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAP, LES GUSTO? LO AMARON? LO ODIARON? DEJENME SABERLO EN UN COMENTARIO EN LA PEQUEÑA CAJITA DE REVIEWS GRACIAS

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO

OsVicAriDaLiz


	2. Chapter 2

HOLIS LECTORES WOW ENSERIO TIENE TIEMPO DE NO HACER ESTO PERO NO QUIERO AGOIARLOS CON PRETEXTOS DE PORQUE DEJE ESTE FIC BUENO EN FIN ACA UN NUEVO CAP

PD. TENGO OTRO FIC MAS LARGO SI GUSTAN PUEDEN PASAR A LEERLO

NI VICTORIOS NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENENCEN SOLO LA HISTORIA ESA SI ES MIA

CAPITULO 2

JADE POV

¡Jade! ¡Acelera lo mas que puedas! ¡VAMOS!– gritaba Cat, ¿pero que no veía que era lo que estaba haciendo?.

¡Es lo que hago Cat!, ¡POR DIOS! ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA!? – dije gritando.

Acelere lo mas que pude, andaba por la autopista, corría por las calles, tenia que alcanzar ese maldito avión, y si tenia que derribar ese avión lo haría, incluso si significaba golpear al piloto.

En tan solo 3 minutos llegábamos a menos de 300 mts de la entrada del aeropuerto, ni siquiera aparque el auto, ni siquiera me esforze por buscar un lugar para estacionarlo, solo lo deje en la entrada, en lo que era aparentemente un lugar prohibido, cuando entramos con Cat empujando a unos idiotas que se tomaban fotos en la entrada, se nos acerco un guardia, el cual decía que no podíamos dejar el auto ahí. Así que mande a Cat a que le explicara o que lo entretuviera, tenia que saber de ese avión.

Me meti en la fila de los boletos, algunos turistas se quejaban pero los mande a callar con una de mis miradas terroríficas, era uno de esos momentos en los que agradecia tener los ojos West como mi padre los describe.

¡Oiga! busco un avión que tiene como destino Londres, Inglaterra y que en el iban dos chicas, una morena o mas bien color canela, cabello castallo, no muy alta, ojos café, era acompañada por una chica con lentes, cabello corto, piel color claro así como el mio, ojos cafe claro, ¿las ha visto, o ya abordaron o van a salir, ¡digame!– dije apresurada y casi perdiendo la respiración. El sujeto, que es de esos que dan información y vende los boletos en los aeropuertos, portaba unos lentes, y veía la pantalla de un ordenador que tecleaba algunas letras, crei que estaba buscando la información que le pedia, pasaban algunos minutos y mi desesperación se hizo evidente.

¡Oiga! ¿me escucho, sabe algo? – le dije deseperada.

El solo bajo sus lentes y se me quedo viendo.

Señorita, ¿sabe usted cuanta gente viene aquí por los pasajes de los aviones?, ¿sabe acaso cuantos vuelos recibo al dia? además, si lo supiera, eso va en contra a la política de privacidad de los pasajeros, no puedo hacer nada, ¡siguiente! – dijo ese estúpido.

Hice como que me iba, pero regrese de pronto, lo tome contra de la corbata, y lo azote contra la pantalla de su ordenador.

¡Mira estúpido! no me interesa lo interensante que puede llegar a ser tu empleo... ¡lo que a mi me importa es saber de esas chicas!, si quieres puedo darte sus nombres, Victoria Vega y Miza Ramos ¡vamos! ¡solo buscalos en tu maldito ordenador! – Le grite ya bastante enojada.

El tipo solo temblo de miedo y lo vi escribir los nombres de mi Tori y esa Miza en el buscador de pasajeros, la respuesta obtenida me consterno un poco.

El hombre giro el monitor con la descripción del vuelo.

Destino: London England Hora: 09:00 hrs

Pasajeras: Victoria Vega – Miza Ramos.

Presentadas 8:05 hrs abordaron 8:45 hrs.

Despegue: 9:01 hrs

Estado del vuelo: en línea.

Eso era todo, solte a ese hombre y caminaba hacia donde estaba Cat, quien le platicaba una de sus típicas historias al guardia que cuidaba la puerta, quien agitaba sus manos y decía que moviéramos el auto o nos impondría una multa, caminaba lenta, con una mirada perdida, como si de pronto algo dentro de mi hiciera falta.

Tome a Cat del brazo y la jale hacia afuera, sin hacerle caso al oficial ni sus advertencias, me subi al auto pero no lo encendí.

Tarde arriba unos 20 minutos sin reaccionar, ni Cat si quiera se atrevia a decir algo, hasta que alguien toco la ventana de mi puerta, era ese oficial.

Señorita, recibi ordenes de imponerle una multa por su auto y por violencia dentro del aeropuerto - decía anotando algunas cosas en una PeraPad.

No me interesa, acabo de perder al amor de mi vida, por mi puede mandar la maldita y estúpida Multa a West Corp. ahí mi padre va a pagar todo, mi nombre es Jadelyn August West, así que mande la multa a ese nombre – dije ya encendiendo el auto y acelerando.

Nunca había usado la influencias de mi padre para salir de algún problema legal, así que hoy decidi usarlo.

Y bien... ¿que dijeron? – dijo Cat con inocencia en su mirada.

Ya estaba en marcha, así que me aparque en una esquina y choque mi frente en el volante, estaba llorando, lo admito, la gran Jade West, "la brujilda gruñilda" había caído, estaba dolida y no había forma de sanar la herida que en mi yacia.

Se fueron Cat ¿lo entiendes? ¡se fueron y jamas volverán!– dije en un mar de lagrimas.

Jade no, no es cierto, deja de mentir, ¿porque me mientes? – dijo Cat con ojos vidriosos.

¡No es una maldita broma! ¡se fueron! !las dos se fueron! – grite para que se diera cuenta que hablaba enserio.

¿Que haremos? – dijo Cat con una voz sumamente triste.

No conteste nada, solo encendí de nuevo mi auto e inicie sin rumbo, pasando por varias calles, vi de pronto un bar, y no era mala idea intentar callar este dolor en mi pecho con algo de alcohol.

Baje del auto y camine hacia el bar, Cat también me siguió entrando en aquel peculiar lugar.

Estaba un poco vacio, pues era temprano para beber, así que tome una mesa me sente, Cat imito mis acciones, así que llego el mesero y comenzamos a beber.

Jamas había visto beber a Cat, nunca, enserio, pero francamente esta vez estaba bebiendo hasta de mas, pues ya estaba balbuceando estupideces, francamente se le paso luego lo de Miza.

En cambio yo, me sentía cada vez peor, veía hacia la ventana, ¿nunca les ha pasado que cuando tienen un dia mal, todo sale mal?, pues justo había una gran tormenta afuera.

Iniciabamos con Cat una cuarta botella, que era traída por el mesero, al igual que unos hielos y algo de refresco de toronja.

Veía a Cat que bebia varios tragos y que pronto habíamos llegado a la mitad de la botella, pues el tiempo se había detenido o estaba pasando algo mas rápido.

Estabamos ahí, Cat hablando y balbuceando, y yo viendo hacia la ventana ver caer la lluvia.

Oi de pronto el teléfono de Cat sonar, se lo lance a la mesa y ella contesto, estuvo fuera del bar para contestar como unos 15 minutos y luego entro corriendo y saltando algo mojada, pues seguia lloviendo.

¡JADE! ¡fue Miza la que hablo!, me dio la dirección y el lugar en Londres donde están, ¡aun podemos convencerlas de que vuelvan!– dijo Cat, a lo cual yo abri los ojos como platos.

¿¡QUE!? ¡dime que no es una broma!– le dije a Cat gritando y parándome de pronto.

¡No! mira, ella misma me los mando en un sms.– me dijo mostrándome su teléfono.

¡Vámonos! ¡tenemos que irnos a Londres lo mas pronto posible!– le dije en un tono alto.

Pague la cuenta, subi a mi auto, aunque tenia serios problemas de alcohol, conduje lo mas rápido que pude, hasta llegar a casa.

Entre, tome las tarjetas de crédito de mi padre, unas 4 o 5, para poder solventar el viaje, arregle algunas cosas metiendo ropa cualquiera en una maleta, no importaba nada de ahí, solo en recuperar a mi Tori.

Iriamos por las cosas de Cat y luego a tomar un avión que nos lleve a Londres lo mas rápido posible.

En la salida nos encontramos con mi padre, por suerte, y como de costumbre ni se preocupo a donde iba, así que salimos con rumbo a casa de Cat.

Al llegar, tomo lo que pudo en una maleta, tomo otra aun mas grande y la lleno de sus peluches y la cerro, dejando solo a su jirafa fuera.

Cat, te dije que solo lleves lo necesario – le reproche

Jade, todo esto es necesario vámonos – me contesto, sinceramente no me importo.

Conduje hasta el aeropuerto, deje un mensaje a Andre, que fuera por mi auto al aeropuerto, que le dejaría las llaves dentro de la guantera y una de las puertas sin llave.

Estacione el auto y lo deje como en el mensaje, corrimos a las taquillas y vi al mismo sujeto de esta mañana, el cual al volverme a ver empalidecio.

Dame dos boletos los mas rapidos y de 1ra clase hacia Londres en el primer vuelo hacia aya – le dije, el solo comenzo a teclear su ordenador.

Seguro me castigarían por gastar tanto dinero, pero si lo iban a hacer, al menos que lo hagan por tomar primera clase.

Por suerte, el vuelo seria en 1 hora, y conseguimos dos boletos, los cuales fueron cancelados dos días antes, los tomamos, pague con una tarjeta de mi padre y subimos al avión.

Seguiriamos a esas dos hasta el fin del mundo, si era necesario...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin, después de 30 minutos de discutir con los de seguridad del aeropuerto por los peluches de Cat, pues ellos pensaban que eran algún tipo de manera de cruzar cosas ilícitas a otro país, querían abrir todos los peluches y revisarles el relleno, a lo que Cat se alarmo y se puso histérica, lo cual no ayudaba mucho que digamos, sobre todo cuando un oficial se acerco con una navaja para abrir los peluches, entonces Cat se puso como loca, gritaba, alerto a mas y mas guardias, hasta que finalmente les dije que solo pasaran los malditos peluches por el detector mientras yo sostenia a Cat, crei que seria fácil, pero esa chiquita, tiene mucha fuerza.

En fin, después de revisar que todo estaba "limpio" nos dejaron abordar, ahora estamos volando ya fuera de USA y es de noche, esperamos llegar al amanecer, Cat esta durmiendo, yo, aunque cansada y agobiada, no consigo dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin esta amaneciendo, pero al parecer nuestro vuelo tuvo un retraso por mal tiempo, nada fuera de la rutina, pero tenemos retraso de 2 horas, así que de las 6 am llegaremos a las 8 am, solo son dos horas, Cat aun duerme, no se como una persona tan pequeña como ella puede dormir tanto.

Tengo resequedad en la boca, casi olvido que ayer antes de conseguir los boletos estábamos casi ebrias, es por eso que también me duele la cabeza y me siento de mal humor, lo único que quiero es llegar y poder alcanzar a esas dos.

TORI POV

Llegamos a Londres muy de madrugada, era una ciudad muy hermosa francamente, muy antigua y se veía a la vez moderna, podía ver el BIG BEAN desde el aeropuerto.

¿Nunca habias venido a Londres Tori? – pregunto Miza.

No, nunca, había ido a Mexico, pero nunca a el otro lado del mundo – le dije a Miza.

No te preocupes, Londres te gustara, además, cuando lleguemos al hotel, las dejare solas para que puedan conocer la ciudad, pues tendrán dos semanas – esta vez era el papá de Miza quien hablaba.

Veía la ciudad y se veía muy hermosa, el padre de Miza conducia un auto hacia la ciudad, francamente no me acostumbro a que conduzcan del otro lado.

Llegamos al hotel y el padre de Miza nos comento que tedriamos un cuarto para ambas y uno grande para el, así que tome mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue desplomarme en esa gran cama blanca que había allí dentro, también había un sofá y un enorme televisor.

JADE POV

Al fin llegamos a Londres, con atrasos y todo pero llegamos, según la información que Cat tenia de Miza, ellas llegaron el dia anterior ¿o el mismo dia? no se, algo así, odio los cambios de horarios, pero llegaron 18 hrs antes que nosotras, lo cual nos pone muy difícil encontrarlas.

Tomamos un taxi y nos llevo a un hotel, el principal de Londres, el cual queda en el corazón de la ciudad, un buen punto para comenzar nuestra búsqueda.

Llegamos al hotel y al pasar por medio de la ciudad pude notar que era muy grande, encontrar a ese par seria muy difícil.

TORI POV

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo dormimos en el hotel, pero sabia que por lo menos habían sido unas 12 hrs, al parecer estábamos en un hotel en el corazón de la ciudad, un punto estratégico para las juntas del papá de Miza, así que optamos por descanzar un poco antes de salir, baje un rato a caminar por el Lobby del hotel, tenia que estirar un poco las piernas.

Caminaba por ahí, cuando una voz conocida llegaba a mis oídos, parecía la voz de Cat, quejándose de querer compartir algo, y también a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Jade quejándose.

Tori ¿estas bien? – preguntaba Miza sorprendiéndome y tomándome del brazo.

Si, si, es solo que pensé escuchar la voz de Cat y Jade – dije buscando el origen de esas voces.

Oye, quizás estas algo cansada y las confundiste, deberías descansar algo mas – dijo Miza preocupada y analizándome.

Si, es eso – le conteste algo... ¿desilucionada?, no es como si pensara que Jade vendría hasta aca, ¡por Dios! estamos hablando de Jade, ni siquiera a estas alturas ha de haberse percatado de que estoy faltando a clase.

Subimos a los cuartos nuevamente, me recosté sobre la cama y cerre los ojos, Miza me acompañaba, hasta que su teléfono sonó y fue a contestar afuera de mi habitación, me afecto el cambio de horario, pues aun me siento cansada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de recostarme un rato mas con los ojos cerrados, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, vi el reloj y me percate que minimamente habían pasado un par de horas, algo extraño es que Miza no volvió después de que salio a tomar la llamada, dijo que volveria rápido, pero según hasta donde pude recordar, antes de quedar nuevamente dormida, no había regresado, quizá fue también a su cuarto o con su padre, quien sabe a donde iria.

MIZA POV

Tome esa llamada y sali del cuarto de Tori, pues era una llamada de Cat, sinceramente no creo que Tori quisiera oir algo de Norteamerica en este momento.

Holis Miza – dijo Cat por teléfono

Holis ¿que paso Cat? o mas bien, ¿como reacciono brujilda gruñilda con nuestra partida?— conteste por el teléfono

¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo piense de ti? – dijo Cat algo molesta, cosa rara en esa pequeña pelirroja.

Ya okey, discúlpame Cat, pero igual que tu, este viaje salio de improvisto, nos tomo por sorpresa, ¡te juro que si hubiera sabido te hubiese dicho! – dije disculpándome.

¿Pero como se toma una decisión así de rápido de venirse a vivir a otro país?– dijo Cat con tristeza.

¿Venirse a vivir? – respondi algo confundida, según recuerdo solo seria dos semanas de estadia en Londres.

Si, eso dijo Leane, que se vendrían a vivir a Londres – dijo Cat.

No, eso no es cierto, solo estaremos por dos semanas y luego volveremos a H.A. – dije entre risas

¿¡Enserio!? – dijo Cat animada.

Es enserio.– le conteste, acto seguido tuve que alejar mi teléfono del oído, o Cat me dejaría sorda por ese tremendo grito de alegría que dio.

¡YAY! – seguía gritando por teléfono Cat.

Bueno, ya que resolvimos eso, dime, ¿ahora si como se lo tomo Jade?– pregunte a Cat.

Pues no se como explicarlo, primero tratamos de alcanzarlas en el aeropuerto, luego fuimos a un bar y tomamos mucho, luego me mandaste el mensaje con tu ubicación y corrimos por maletas, y tomamos un vuelo a Londres – dijo muy tranquilamente Cat, quien al parecer abria una bolsa con dulces.

¿¡Como!? ¿te refieres a que en este momento vienen en camino a Londres? – pregunte sorprendida

No, ya estamos aquí en Londres, hospedadas en un gran hotel, no se pueden hacer llamadas en vuelo. recuérdalo – dijo Cat burlándose.

WOW, si le pego duro el amor a Jade ¿cierto? – pregunte en burla.

Si, creo que si – dijo Cat.

Espera... ¿en que hotel están? – pregunte para saber su ubicación, tal vez podríamos planear algo para que brujilda gruñilda tenga una oportunidad. Despues de mi pregunta, se oyo como Cat entraba en la habitación y depsertaba a Jade, a la cual respondio gruñendo, como siempre, y gritándole el nombre del hotel, lo cual me dejo helada al oírlo.

¡Ey! ¿aun estas ahí?, estamos en el BIG LONDON CENTRAL ENGLAND – dijo Cat.

No pude contestar nada, estábamos en el mismo hotel, es decir, que solo algunos pisos nos dividían.

Miza, ¿aun sigues ahí? – preguntaba Cat.

Si, aun sigo aquí, ¿pero en que habitación? es decir, ¡estamos en el mismo hotel! – dije alegre a Cat.

¿¡Enserio!? ¡Yay! ¡estamos en la habitación 301 en el piso 14! – dijo Cat alegre.

Okey, voy para alla...– dije colgando la llamada.

Aun me recuperaba de varias impresiones llevadas en el mismo momento, uno, no pensé que Jade se viniera hasta Londres solo por Tori, eso significa que en verdad la quiere esa cabeza dura, dos, no podía creer que hayan llegado tan rápido a Londres, y tres, no esperaba que estuviésemos en el mismo hotel.

Mientras me reponía de esta loca aventura, ya estaba frente a la habitación de Cat, que era una doble razón, por la cual estaban mas arriba, pues nuestras habitaciones, al ser individuales, se encontraban mas abajo, en el piso 27 para ser concretos.

No hubo necesidad de tocar, Cat abrió repentinamente y me dio un sorpresivo abrazo, el cual apretó demasiado.

¡Hey! ¡yo también estoy feliz de verte! pero... ¿quieres dejarme respirar? – le dije.

Sipi... Lo siento.– contesto aflojando el agarre.

¿Y Jade? – pregunte.

Esta recién despertando, creo que se esta duchando – contesto animadamente la peliroja. En eso sale Jade del baño con una bata del Hotel y se sorprendio de verme.

Hey Cat, te dije que no hablaras con extraños – dijo Jade sin darse cuenta de quien era, estaba secándose el cabello.

No creo ser una desconocida ¿o si Jade? – le dije burlándome, en respuesta Jade abrió sus ojos como platos.

¡Hey! ¿tu que haces aquí? – dijo Jade.

Eso mismo te quería preguntar yo – dije contestando con sarcarmo, tal como Jade lo había hecho antes.

Yo estoy aquí por algo que no te incumbe – dijo altanera Jade, cosa que me causo gracia.

Si, ya veo que en realidad amas a Tori o si no ¿porque veniste hasta aquí?– le dije burlándome.

Si ya, okey, me gusta ¿y que? ¿tienes algún problema con ello? – dijo aun mas altanera Jade.

Si, hay uno, que te ayudare a que tengas tu oportunidad pero, promete que no lo arruinaras ¿okey? – dije en tono de victoria.

No necesito ayuda de ti, ni de nadie – dijo orgullosa Jade.

Pues, okey, suerte buscando a Tori en todo Londres – dije dándome la vuelta y dirijiendome a la puerta

Cat, quien hasta ese momento solo había estado escuchando lo que Jade y yo deciamos, reprendio y regaño a Jade, para mi sorpresa hizo que Jade cediera, algo raro en ella.

Ya esta bien, okey, ayúdame – dijo Jade,

¡Ja! ¡lo sabia! - dijo Miza.

¡YAY! ¡inicia operación Jade y tori juntas! – dijo Cat abrazandonos a las dos.

Seguimos conversando durante un rato, para ver que podíamos hacer para que estas dos se encontraran casualmente, de manera que le favoreciera a Jade, pero no sorpresivamente por estar el hotel, así que decidimos que ellas dos, Cat y Jade, no saldrían, a menos que fuera totalmente necesario.

La reunión especial seria en la azotea del edificio de mas de 45 pisos, ahí había una pequeña terraza, algo arreglada y rentable para una cena, así que hablamos con el encargado del hotel para que nos la prestara sin que hubiera interrupciones, a lo cual este accedió fácilmente, después de darle algunos billetes, -"esta me la pagas, mas te vale que te vaya bien Jade, mas te vale".-

La fecha de esa reunión seria en la noche siguiente, esperando alguna excusa para que Tori subiera sola hasta ahí.

JADE POV

Los días pasaron tan rápido, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ellos, Cat y yo planeábamos todo lo necesario para mi reunión con Tori, espero y todo vaya bien. ¡Ah! ¡Estoy mas que nerviosa!.

-"¿Que hare? ¿que le dire?, será mejor que siga el consejo de Cat, de ser sincera, ¿pero si ella me rechaza y ni siquiera me deja hablar?, no, es improbable, Tori no es así"-.

¡Ah! soy un maldito manojo de nervios ¡lo odio! pero en fin.

Miza resulto ser muy buena ayuda para mi, a pesar de que no me termina de agradar, se nota que esas dos, osea, Cat y Miza, traen algo entre las dos, pero en fin, dejare que eso siga su curso, pero no pueden ocultarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rato paso, y ya estaba arriba en la azotea esperando a Tori, mi corazón latia a mas no poder, estaba totalmente nerviosa.

De pronto oi abrir la pequeña puerta de ese lugar, todo estaba listo, la mesa, la comida, las velas, y el gran paisaje de Londres, así que decidi salir de mi escondite y afrontar a Tori.

¿¡QUE HACES AQUI CAT!?– grite molesta porque era Cat quien había subido.

Nada, solo subi a ver que toda este en orden – dijo muy tranquila, si no estuviera tan nerviosa en este mismo momento, arrojaba a Cat por varios pisos.

¡AH! ¡LARGATE CAT!– le grite.

Mandona - dijo Cat sacándome la lengua y lléndose del lugar.

Al fin sola de nuevo, tome mi lugar y espere, al poco rato oi la puerta abrirse una vez mas, si era otra vez Cat o Miza, juro que las arrojare por el edificio.

Saque tan solo mi vista del escondite y pude ver a mi latina sorprendida viendo los arreglos, estaba ahí, Tori, mi TORI, espero que todo salga bien, aquí voy, deséenme suerte.

Hola Tori – dije en voz tranquila.

¿¡JADE!? – dijo Tori reponiéndose del susto que le di.

Si, soy yo – dije, eso fue estúpido, ya sabe que soy yo ¿porque dije eso?.

¿Pero que haces aqui? – dijo Tori, vi una sonrisa en sus labios, espero y esa sea una buena señal.

Vine solo por algo que te tenia que decir en persona – dije acercándome mas a ella.

¿Enserio? Y... ¿Que es? – dijo ella ruborizándose las mejillas, otra buena señal, genial, al parecer esto iba por buen camino.

Me segui acercando, hasta ponerla contra un pequeño muro que había ahí, me acerque tanto como podía, la rodee con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la pegue a mi todo lo que podía, ya no había marcha atrás, algo iba a suceder.

Yo... To solo quería decir que... que …. – lo pensé un momento y observe a Tori, estaba totalmente ruborizada y además al parecer estaba nerviosa y sus manos sudaban, parecía que todo iba bien para mi.

¿Si? – dijo Tori algo confusa.

Decía que estoy dispuesta a aceptarte como eres, y que te disculpo por lo que me dijiste en H.A. esa vez, estoy dispuesta a algo por nosotras – dije, okey, eso no fue muy inteligente, pero creo que Tori entendio lo que trate de decir.

¿Perdon? – dijo Tori, ¿acaso pretendía que lo repitiera?.

Que te perdono Tori, por lo que me dijiste – le repeti estaba tan cerca que ya no resisti y me acerque a besarla.

Sorpresivamente Tori se aparto y me corto el agarre del que la tenia apartándose lejos de mi, raro, pero quizá esta jugando conmigo, así que decidi acercarme de nuevo.

Quedate lejos de mi Jade, por favor – dijo seria, vi su rostro y no era otro mas que el de enojo.

Pero... Tori– dije seductoramente.

Nada Jade, ¿como pretendes venir hasta aquí solo para decir eso? ¿acaso te burlas Jade? ¡bien! ¡FELICIDIDASES! ¡lo has hecho nuevamente! ¡saca la cámara! ¡lograste que Tori Vega volviera a caer! – dijo muy molesta Tori, no entendia a que se referia.

Pero Tori, estoy siendo sincera – dije confundida.

Si, ¿y que? vienes aqui y me dices que me disculpas por lo que dije ¿acaso era yo la del error? la Gran Jade West me esta perdonando, ¡oh¡ ¡me siento aliviada de saber eso!– me dijo, mas bien grito molesta y burlonamente Tori.

¡Pues nadie dijo que también yo estaba equivocada con lo que hice!– le grite a Tori, genial, había hecho que me enojara.

¿¡Que!? Jade, ¡me humillaron gracias a ti!, ¿entiendes? ¡eres malvada!, ¡por tu culpa se burlaban de mi! ¡incluso perdi algunas amistades gracias a ti! ¿Y ahora pretendes que el error fue mio?, ¿¡y vienes hasta aqui solo a decir eso!?– grito Tori.

¡Pues si la culpa es tuya! ¿¡quien te dijo que debias decirme lo que sentias ha!? ¡soy la bruja mala del oeste! ¿que esperabas? – Grite, okey, eso no tenia sentido y estaba arruinando todo, ¿pero que importaba ya?

¡Oh ya! ¡gran Jade! siempre tiene la razón ¿acaso solo veniste a burlarte de mi con todo esto? ¿ibas a grabarlo y mostrarlo en la escuela a mi regreso? lo siento, lo arruine, ¿quieres que lo repitamos? – se burlaba Tori cosa que hacia que mas me enojara.

¿¡SI!? ¡pues creo que no debi haber venido!– grite mas furiosa.

¡Pues debiste haberte quedado! ¡Ya me hiciste el suficiente daño Jade! ¡BASTA YA! – me grito Tori.

¡PUES BIEN! ¡ME LARGO!– le grite y sali con rumbo a la puerta.

¡YO TAMBIÉN! – grito Tori.

Ambas caminamos hacia la puerta y al encontrarnos nadie la habría, nos miramos por un momento y Tori abrió la puerta, salio y me la cerro en la cara, estaba realmente molesta igual que yo.

Entre en el elevador, y para mi mala suerte la volvi a encontrar, peleamos por ver quien ponía primero el piso al que nos dirijiriamos, primero ella gano, aunque cancele el asensor y puse primero mi piso, sali de ahí casi empujándola y me diriji a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un gran golpe.

Llegando a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama y mire el techo.

¿Que hice? – fue lo único que pude pensar.

TORI POV

Llegue hasta mi cuarto y me meti,me acosté en mi cama y cerre los ojos llenos de rabia, al pasar ya un rato me sentí mas tranquila, deje de pensar en eso, pero de pronto me asalto de nuevo esos pensamientos.

¿Que pasaría si en verdad Jade decía la verdad? no, no creo, además lo que dijo y lo que me grito... fui una tonta por creerle en un principio, ¡pero casi me besa!, ese recuerdo hizo que me ruborizara un poco.

MIZA POV

habíamos salido un momento con Cat a cenar al restaurant que había en el hotel, asegurándonos de dejar a las dos tortolitas listas para su sorpresa.

Después de un rato subimos cada quien a su cuarto, esperando que las involucradas ya estuvieran juntas, hasta que recibi un mensaje de Cat.

-"Algo anda mal, Jade esta furiosa, creo que se peleo con Tori"-

Era el contenido de ese mensaje.

JADE POV

Estaba acostada en mi cama pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al decir eso, -"¡ah! ¡estúpida! solo tenias una oportunidad y la estropeas así de fácil... casi, ¡casi Tori! ¡ah! ¡maldita sea!"-

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Cat.

¿que quieres Cat? – le dije aun molesta.

¿que paso Jade? crei que aun estarías arriba con Tori – pregunto Cat

Lo arruine Cat ¿Okey? si... Tori me odia ¿y que? – dije furiosa.

Oh, ya veo – dijo Cat saliendo de mi habitación.

Cat era mi mejor amiga, y enserio sabia que si estaba en ese estado, era mejor que me dejara sola, no tenia animos de hablar con nadie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban y visitábamos algunos lugares emblemáticos de Londres, pero no pude disfrutarlos, trataba de acercarme a Tori, pero ella simple me ignoraba. Así que me resigne, ya no importaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de esos días, ya por fin había llegado el momento de regresar a L.A, no podía estar mas feliz, porque allá ya no tendría que estar todo el tiempo viendo a Vega, compramos los boletos y por alguna extraña razón la recepcionista nos coloco mal en los asientos y me toco viajar con Miza de regreso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habíamos abordado el avión y me toco, como ya dije, viajar con Miza, volábamos y yo solo estaba recostada viendo por la ventana, era muy noche, así que solo se veía la obscuridad, eso me gustaba ver, como la obscuridad abarcaba todo, así como a las personas que realmente me importan.

De pronto veo como Miza voltea a ver a donde estaban Cat y Tori... digo, Vega, estaban totalmente dormidas, esas dos tienen muy pesado el sueño.

Al fin, pensé que no se dormirían esas dos – dijo Miza, yo solo ignore su comentario.–¿Que no piensas hablar duendecillo?.– me dijo Miza, si, ese era el nuevo apodo que ella misma me había puesto.

No, no tengo nada que decir – le dije sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

Sinceramente esos últimos días había sido callada, timida, y apenas y comia, no entendia porque me sentía así, no podía olviadar a Tor.. Vega por mas que quería.

Haber Jade... que tan cabeza dura resultaste – me dijo, cosa que ya me había empezado a fastidiar.

Ya ¿ok? Tori me odia ¿y que? ya supéralo – le dije molesta.

No, tu eres la que renuncio tan pronto – dijo Miza, estaba casi segura que ella sabia algo que yo no.

¿Que?... sabes algo y no me quieres decir ¿cierto? – le dije tratando de deducir la sonrisa de Miza.

Si, quizá lo se quizá no – me dijo burlándose de mi

¡Dime lo que sabes!– le dije desesperada.

Crei que querias que lo superara – me dijo, de nuevo cai en su juego

Ya olvidalo... – dije y voltee a ver nuevamente la ventana, no se porque le había puesto atención

Mira cabeza dura, si, la regaste al decir eso que me dijo Tori, yo la convenci con mucho trabajo de que decias la verdad al principio y me dijo que te daría una oportunidad si tu le mostrabas que era cierto y que podias ser menos malvada con ella – me dijo Miza, cosa que me sorprendio mucho

¿¡Enserio ella dijo eso!? - pregunte a Miza poniéndole atención de nuevo.

Si, Tori te quiere, te da una oportunidad, pero no lo arruines esta vez, porque me costo trabajo, me debes una duendecillo –me dijo dándome un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Si, lo prometo, al llegar a L.A le demostrare a Tori que en realidad la quiero, gracias Miza, no saliste tan del asco como pensaba – le dije.

Gracias, viniendo de Jade eso es un gran alago - dijo burlándose.

Me acomode en el asiento y cerre los ojos, no se porque, pero lo que Miza me acaba de decir me levanto el animo y estaba totalmente feliz, –"te juro Tori Vega que de esta no te escapas, te voy a conquistar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga ¿entendiste?"– pensé para mi misma, y aunque tengo los ojos cerrados, creo que tengo una sonrisa en los labios.

Veo que al fin dejas la depresión ¿eh duendecillo? – fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a Miza antes de quedar dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de varias horas de vuelo, al fin llegábamos a L.A, estaba mas que aburrida y ya quería pisar el suelo de mi casa, al aterrizar jale a Cat hacia mi asiento para hacerla esperar y que Tori bajara primero a fin de perder tiempo y que ella se fuera antes a su casa con el padre de Miza, mientras yo ya le había marcado a Beck para que nos recogiera, al siguiente dia tendríamos escuela y comenzaría la operación conquistando a Vega.

¿Jade porque me jalas? – dijo Cat haciendo un puchero.

Por nada – dije desinteresada viendo como Tori bajaba del avión al lado de Miza, quien me hizo una seña de que no lo arruinara.

Jadey ¿podemos bajar? quiero ir con Miza – pregunto Cat

No, te tienes que esperar y no hay discusión – dije para evitar que Cat siguiera hablando.

Mandona... – oi susurrar a Cat, ya se le había hecho costumbre decirme así.

Despues de algún rato bajamos y pude ver por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto, que Tori se iba con Miza y su padre en un Taxi, genial, era perfecto, pues así tendría tiempo para planear lo que haría al dia siguiente.

TORI POV

Al fin llegábamos a LA este viaje pensé que me ayudaría a despejar mis dudas sobre Jade, pero al parecer solo empeoro la situación, bueno, en fin, después de la situación con Jade esa noche en el balcón, no se porque, pero parecía que Jade estaba siendo sincera, con solo recordar ese momento en que casi me besa me sonrojo, odio que me pase eso, intento superarla y gracias Jade, no lo estas haciendo fácil, recuerdo que esa noche tuve una larga conversación con Miza, donde le prometi darle una oportunidad a Jade si demostraba ser diferente conmigo y demostraba que estaba siendo diferente, pero a la primera que me humillara toda se iria al diablo.

Sinceramente tengo mi mente dividida en dos, una parte de mi quiere demostrar que Jade no cambiara y que me resigne y que esta cedera ante cualquier provocación, pero hay algo muy grande dentro de mi que cree en Jade, espero que ella cambie la forma en que me trata y que luche, si, que luche por mi.

¿Estas pensando en Jade cierto? – me dijo Miza a bordo del taxi.

¡No!... no, ¿porque dices eso? – dije nerviosa, me había sorprendido, parecía que leia mis pensamientos.

Porque siempre que piensas en el duendecillo te sonrojas Tori, por eso – dijo muy tranquilamente

¡oh maldición! era cierto, espero y no sea muy notorio después.

¿Sabes? le dije a Jade lo de la segunda o tercera oportunidad que le daras – me dijo muy tranquila

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que hiciste que!?... ¿y que te dijo? – dije desesperada.

Dejare mejor que Jade conteste eso, pero amiga... ¡por dios! no seas tan desesperada, pon algo de resistencia no me digas que eres así de fácil – dijo Miza burlándose de mi.

¡Callate!– le dije burlona.

¡Ah! la bebe sabe de su juego – dijo Miza

Ya, esta bien, si Jade lo demuestra, la acepto y... ¿quien sabe lo que pueda pasar?– dije muy confiada.

Eso era todo, hasta yo me sorprendi de esa declaración, estaba dispuesta a ver la reacción de Jade, espero y luche porque yo también quiero que pelee. Miza solo se reia de mi.

¿que es tan gracioso? – le pregunte

Nada, nada, es que te volviste a Sonrojar—dijo Miza entre Risas.

JADE POV

Al fin era un nuevo dia, un nuevo dia ya al fin en L.A, un nuevo dia para conquistar a Vega, genial, nada me pondrá de mal humor en este dia, me bañe rápidamente, me arregle de negro como siempre, aunque mas seductora de lo normal, Tori cae porque cae.

Sali de mi casa, y pase a una cafetería, pedi uno negro con dos de azúcar para mi, y... ¿cual será el café favorito de Tori?, bueno, que importa, le llevare uno de cada uno, un Inglés, un americano, un espumoso, un Frapuchino, uno amargo, un capucchino, uno negro, en fin, de todos los que existan, uno tiene que gustarle, además le pedi algunos Cup Cakes de varios sabores para ella, le pedi a la mesera que me atendio, que si tenia de esos como dulces confitados en forma de corazón, que los pusiera en los cupcakes de adorno, se que no soy muy cursi, y al ver la sonrisa en la mesera y el aspecto que tenían los cupcakes, casi vomito, pero todo sea por Tori.

Sali lo mas rápido que pude de la cafetería y fui a la casa de Tori, al pasar fui rebasada por la hermana de Tori, quien como era costumbre, salía a toda prisa y sin Tori, lo cual agradeci intensamente.

"!Gracias Dios por darle a Mi Tori una hermana tan desatenta que la olvida a diario, haciendo que ella camine a la escuela pues eso significa que la llevare a la escuela!, ¡genial!"–

Al llegar a unas cuantas casas de distancia de la suya, la vi, iba caminando, con su cabello suelto, por la acera, estaba colocándose sus audífonos, caminaría a la escuela, –"oh no, hoy no Tori "cachetona" Vega, hoy te vas conmigo a la escuela"–

Hey hermosa, creo que llevamos el mismo rumbo ¿porque no subes? – –"okey, eso se oia mejor en mi cabeza, retíralo retira... ¡no! ¡no lo retires esta sonriedo!... solo bajate y ábrele la puerta ¿okey?"–mi mente era un mar de pensamientos.

Claro, Trina se olvido de mi, como siempre – me dijo alegre, ¡genial! crei que estaría enojada.

Me baje y como a toda hermosa chica y yo siendo... ¿caballerosa? bueno, una chica caballerosa, le abri la puerta y la sujete para que se subiera a mi auto, al cerrarle la puerta la vi, estaba sonriendo y sonrojada. ¡genial! ¡punto para West! al terminar me diriji rápido ha mi auto y me meti.

Oye, hay algunos cafes ahí atrás, hay de todo tipo, americano,negro, capucchino, frapucchino, no se cual es el que mas te gusta, pero debe haber uno que te guste, es para ti – le dije regalándole una sonrisa muy amplia, algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

Gracias, tomare el capucchino – dijo tori volteándose a tomar el café.

Pude verla de espaldas, era hermosa al igual que de frente, su aroma me cautivaba, ¡ah! estaba loca por ella, ¡por Dios! ¿como no me di cuenta antes?.

¿¡Enserio compraste un café de cada uno!? – dijo Tori sorprendida.

Sip, debiste aver visto la cara de la mesera, fue increíble, ah por cierto ¿puedes pasarme una linterna?... No, ¿una franela que hay en la guantera del coche? – le dije a Tori balbuceante, no sabia que pedir de la guantera, sabia que ahí no había nada, lo que si se encontraba, eran los Cupcakes que compre para Tori, estaban en una cajita plástica con un moño y una tarjeta que decía "Para la chica mas hermosa del mundo, Tori Vega", casi vomito cuando lo pedi.

Pero ver la cara de sorpresa y como se sonrojaba Tori, hizo que hacer eso valiera la pena.

¿Que hace esto aquí? – dijo Tori.

¿Ah? no se, me los encontré tirados – dije sin importancia y ya manejando por las calles de la ciudad.

Aquí dice "Para la chica mas hermosa del mundo, Tori Vega" ¿sabes algo de esto Jade? –pregunto, algo que era mas que obvio, pero sabia que lo hacia para ver cual era mi respuesta.

Oh, parece que alguien enserio te quiere y te quiere ganar y para esa persona vales mucho, bueno, esa es mi humilde pero sincera opinión – ah bien, otro punto para West.

oh, ya veo, creo que esa persona se esta esforzando – dijo tomando un Cupcake y dándole una mordida.

¡Por Diod! Tori se miraba adorable comiendo esos panquecitos, casi me muero al verla comer eso, era simplemente perfecto, toda ella era perfecta.

Despues de algunos minutos de tortura para mi, por fin aparcaba mi auto en H.A, al fin después de dos semanas veía mi tan querida escuela, al salir del vehiculo nuevamente corri a abrirle la puerta a Tori y darle la mano para que bajase, podría acostumbrarme a hacer eso.

Caminábamos hacia la escuela e intente tomar la mano de Tori, algo que francamente era atrevido, y claramente Tori me rechazo la mano, ese era un punto menos para West, pero bueno, debo admitir que fue atrevido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaban las horas de manera normal para mi, además de recibir varias tareas por las dos semanas que falte, todo iba normal, a excepcion que las primeras tres clases que tenia no las tenia con Tori, la primera con Beck, la segunda con Cat, y la tercera los tres juntos, nunca me había parecido una eternidad esas clases, nunca pensé que diría esto pero, extraño a Vega.

Después de las 3 primeras clases, las cuales parecieron un castigo para mi, había un descanzo, ¡Genial! esa seria una oportunidad para ver a mi media latina... ¿donde estará?

Estaba preguntándome eso y caminando por los pasillos cuando la vi, caminaba o balanceaba con una pila de libros que le daban mas arriba de la cabeza, la vi desplomarce con esa pila de libros en el suelo, al verla caer corri lo mas que mis piernas podían y me agache a recogerle todos los libros.

Gracias – dijo Tori recogiéndose un mechón de cabello y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

De nada, déjame ayudarte, yo los llevo – dije poniéndome de pie y negándome a darle los libros que había recogido.

Eh... puedo con ellos, no te preocupes – dijo Tori.

No, claro que no Tori, yo los llevo – dije, a lo cual Tori respondio con unas risas.

¿Que es tan gracioso? - le pregunte.

Que nunca me llamas por mi nombre, y ahora me sorprendiste – me dijo con una risa al final,

oh es solo eso, quizá comience a llamarte así – dije caminando con los libros.

Ibamos conversando algunas cosas sin sentido, adoraba hacerla reir, no se como antes no me percate de eso, su risa, era adorable cuando reia.

Entramos al salón de Sikowits, lugar a donde llevaba los libros, al entrar pude ver que todos estaban en sus lugares y por la charla tan amena se nos había hecho tarde y los libros que cargaba eran para toda la clase, así que llegábamos tarde nosotras, los libros que recién me entero, Tori se ofrecio a traer, y solo habían dos asientos juntos uno del otro vacios, bueno, eso no era tan malo, reparti con ayuda de Tori los libros a cada uno y nos sentamos en los asientos libres.

Todos se nos quedaban viendo, pues antes de esas dos semanas, ambas nos odiábamos, pero ahora parecía que todo iba bien.

Chicos, trabajaremos por parejas, pero será con la que tienen a lado, es decir Beck, Robbie trabajan juntos, Andre y Monica (chica que ni sabia que existía) están juntos, Miza, Cat, harán pareja, Tori y Jade, les toca trabajar juntas – decía Sikowits

¿¡Que!? ¿¡acaso oi bien!? ?¿dijo Tori y Jade juntas? ¡gracias Sikowits! ¡hasta que haces algo bien! gracias destino…

HASTA AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP, QUE LES PARECIO? DEJENMELO SABER EN UNREVIEW NO TOMA NI 5 MINUTOS, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO

OsVicAriDaLiz


End file.
